Los Viajes de Riven
by ModalFern
Summary: Las aventuras de Riven, alguien que ha olvidado sus tragedias y que ahora prefiere explorar el mundo y conocer gente y cosas nuevas. Puede pasar de ser la chica más cool a ser una cabeza hueca en cuestión de segundos, y eso es lo que hacen sus aventuras tan divertidas en un mundo donde pasan cosas de lo más impensables e inesperadas, pero a la vez ordinarias.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.- Jonia parte 1**

Exilio

¿Qué significa exactamente?

¿Ser desterrado de un lugar y no tener permiso de volver? ¿O abandonar lo que hacías para dedicarte a hacer otra cosa?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, a Riven ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pude que haya arrasado villas, asesinado gente inocente e incluso liderar a un grupo de humanos hacia su muerte, pero ha reconocido que eso fue cuando era una inexperta, que avanzaba por la vida con el pensamiento que la fuerza lo era todo. Ahora, han pasado tres años desde eso y ya no le importa.

Siente que ha madurado, que ha sabido reconocer sus errores y que lo único que podía hacer era aprender de ellos. Ahora, prefiere aprender cosas nuevas, explorar el resto del mundo a dejarse llevar por la depresión.

En todo eso estaba pensando mientras se acababa lo último de una taza de café, apoyando los pies en su escritorio y mirando al atardecer. Cuando empezó el verano, necesitaba dinero, así que por pura casualidad un posadero le comentó que un pueblo cercano necesitaba un guardabosque. Así que aceptó el trabajo y se ha instalado en la cabaña del anterior guardabosque. Cada semana tenía que escribir un reporte acerca de lo que sucedía, pero no pasaba nada realmente emocionante. Lo más extraordinario de ese trabajo era encontrarse con uno que otro grupo de campistas o saltar por los árboles.

Ella tenía que ocuparse de su propio mantenimiento, así que le enseñaron a cómo reparar y construir cosas, construir filtros para el agua de un río cercano, trampas de caza, etc. Realmente disfrutaba su trabajo, aunque el tener que escribir…

Su taza de café se terminó y bajó los pies. Se tronó los dedos y buscó en sus cajones una hoja blanca de papel, la colocó en la mesa y agarró el bolígrafo. Un invento piltoviano que está cambiando la forma de escribir, que anteriormente era con plumas de pájaro. Giró hábilmente el bolígrafo en su mano derecha y comenzó con lo habitual.

"Muy bien: fecha, reporte de observación… ah, Puesto de observación Two Crows, mi nombre completo y empezemos"

Golpeteó la pluma contra su barbilla mientras pensaba y escribía unos segundos después, pensando que esa había sido una semana normal, aunque la actividad criminal seguía en aumento en su puesto de guardia que incluso tenía que barricar su cabaña en las noches. Una hora después, respiró profundamente y alejó la mirada. Tenía dos hojas escritas por ambos lados y una mano sudorosa de tanto escribir. Metió la punta y volvió a girar el bolígrafo y lo detuvo rotundamente con su mano, para golpearlo contra la mesa, pensando que era el extremo donde estaba la punta… pero no.

 _Click_

"¡AHHHHHH!" dejó escapar un grito de tal magnitud que probablemente había llegado hasta el otro extremo de Valoran, suficiente para que los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas a causa de la punta enterrada en el centro de su pulgar.

Dejó caer la pluma y empezó a chuparse el dedo suprimiendo lo que restaba de su grito. Eso fue un error estúpido. Miró la ventana para ver la luna y así calmarse, pero en vez de eso vió unas luces que se encendieron en rápida sucesión. Intrigada, se acercó y agarró los binoculares de su escritorio, y vió a un grupo de gente con instrumentos de agricultura en posición de guardia, algunos con linternas.

"Oops…"

Para no recibir la culpa de despertarlos, Riven trabó la puerta de su puesto con usa silla, cerró las cortinas y se quitó las botas y se dejó una camiseta interior. Tardó unos minutos en dormirse.

La mañana siguiente, se despertó y se puso sus botas después de quedarse unos minutos en cama pensando en qué haría hoy. Hizo una medición de tiempo acerca de cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar a la villa cercana, entregar el reporte, ir por las trampas y volver. Le daba suficiente tiempo para explorar un rato antes de que le diera hambre al mediodía. Agarró su espada, su mochila con la carta y se lo echó todo en la espalda. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el pueblo con paso tranquilo, escuchando el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas mientras seguía el camino.

Minutos después, ya se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo. Se dirigió a una taberna, abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó como se le cayó la carta, además de alguien que se acercaba. Volteó a ver a la persona, y era una mujer joven de pelo negro, que tenía algo así como unas orejas de zorro y un cuerpo envidiable. Riven sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano para que pasara.

"Disculpe. Pase usted primero" cuando acabó de hablar, se agachó a recoger la carta.

Riven no notó que la chica estaba sonrojada y tenía una expresión sorprendida y a la vez desubicada, su mirada posada sobre Riven. Riven guardó la carta en su mochila y se volvió a parar, y se sorprendió cuando vió que la extraña se le había quedado mirando; notó el color de sus mejillas, y se acercó a ella.

"¿Está enferma? ¿Quiere que la lleve a un doctor?"

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a la chica, quien sacudió su cabeza y habló agitadamente, dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado.

"Nonononono, e-estoy bien. Solo que…"

En este momento, juntó sus manos y miró hacia abajo, moviendo sus caderas nerviosamente. Para este entonces Riven estaba completamente confundida.

"Solo que… nunca había visto a nadie tan guapa como tú"

…

"¡¿Eeehhhh?!"

Riven había escuchado cumplidos antes, provenientes de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, que simplemente hablaban de qué tan buena luchadora era. Este en cambio, la halagaba a ella directamente, no a sus habilidades. No sabía que pensar, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

"Ah… gracias. Eh… tengoqueirahaceralgo"

Y salió corriendo.

Un buen rato después de correr sin parar, dobló una esquina e intentó tranquilizarse tomando profundos respiros para recuperar algo de aire por la carrera que había dado. Asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no la había seguido, pero no había signos de ella. Riven silbó en alivio y decidió que lo mejor era ir a entregar la carta directamente y sin distracciones. Aunque debía admitir que la chica era tierna, no creía que fuera lo correcto hacer ese tipo de… cosas con ella.

Para su buena suerte, le dejaron entrar y acabó rápidamente el proceso habitual de reportar todo al jefe de la aldea. Salió de la casa grande que era donde él vivía con su familia y se dirigió de regreso al bosque, pasando por las trampas de caza y el filtro de agua. La trampa mostró un conejo común y corriente. Lo destazó abriendo accidentalmente la triste bolsa que transforma los alimentos en heces.

"Eugh, ¿pero que comiste?"

El olor hizo a un pájaro grande desmayarse y caer en la cabeza de Riven, quien hizo una mueca de dolor pero no estaba enfadada. Si lo mataba, junto con el conejo tendría comida para 5 días aproximadamente. Después pasó por el filtro de agua tras conseguir los materiales de siempre, grava, arena, piedras pequeñas, etc. Recolectó alrededor de 5 litros de agua y preparó el siguiente. No tenía prisa, así que bajó sus cosas y se recostó en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar un rato.

Mirando al cielo, se dio cuenta que no sabía qué día era. Al final del verano, se daba por concluido su trabajo, ya que la única estación en la que se puede acampar tranquilamente en Jonia es el verano; en invierno hace nieve, en primavera el calor es insoportable y en otoño hay muchas lluvias. Perdida en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

Unas horas después, Riven recobraba lentamente la consciencia, pero sintió algo que hizo que prefiriera quedarse tumbada en el piso con los ojos cerrados. Había un calientito que la invitaba a seguir durmiendo, un dulce aroma en el ambiente, y unas suaves caricias que recorrían su rostro.

…

 _E-espera, estas caricias no son de mis manos. El calor corporal no es mío, y yo solo huelo a sudor._ Riven dedujo esto mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y miraba hacia su lado derecho.

"… ¿qué?"

A lado suyo estaba la misma chica con quien se había encontrado antes; la había encontrado dormida y se había acomodado a lado suyo, y mientras dormía involuntariamente Riven había rodeado su cintura con su mano derecha. La chica tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Riven. Sintió como su rostro se tornaba color rosado mientras intentaba pensar en algo para escaparse de esa situación. Ella se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, pero Riven tenía que ver si ella era de sueño ligero para saber si podía simplemente quitar sus brazos y regresar a su cabaña. Con la mano izquierda, agarró una piedra y la lanzó contra el manantial de donde recoge el agua, cuidadosa de no hacer un movimiento muy brusco. Parecía que no le molestaba, así que lentamente retiró su mano derecha y bajó la cabeza para salir de su agarre.

Cuando se había salido, la chica se movió un poco mientras hacía un ruido raro; temerosa de que se despierte, Riven se agachó rápidamente y plantó un beso lento en su frente. Fue suficiente para hacer que dejara de moverse y siguiera durmiendo. Más que pensar en que le había besado la frente, pensó que tenía que averiguar qué marca de champú usaba para que su cabello oliera a chicle como el de la chica. Suspirando, rebuscó una pequeña manta entre su mochila, y la cubrió con ella para que no se resfriara.

Riven recogió sus cosas y se preparó para irse. Pero antes de que saliera del área donde se encontraba vió a alguien que la saludaba desde lejos mientras venía corriendo. Esperó a que llegara para hablar.

"Riven, que bien que sigues por aquí, así no tengo que cruzar el bosque. Tienes una cart-"

El recadero se quedó en silencio con su mirada fija detrás de ella, con una gota de sangre saliendo por su nariz. Riven volteó hacia donde estaba viendo, y la chica con la que estaba hace un momento seguía plácidamente dormida bajo la manta que le había dado, no pensó que fuera nada sospechoso, pero miró su propia ropa y notó que estaba desordenada, además de que estaba despeinada.

"¿N-no te estarás imaginando cosas raras, verdad?" dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo intentando intimidarlo

"Eh… no, no, claro que no"

"No tengo porqué darte explicaciones pero ella ya estaba aquí cuando llegué. Recogí el agua del filtro y me quedé un rato a pescar algo para mi cena"

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero era lo mejor. Aunque se preguntaba si la chica habría dicho lo mismo…ni hablar, lo habría dicho todo.

"Ah, si, claro. Ya sabía. En fin, aquí está la carta" le entregó un sobre blanco con el nombre del jefe de la aldea.

Riven le agradeció la entrega y regresó hacia su cabaña por el camino de siempre. Recogiendo flores que le gustaban, saltando las piedras y maldiciendo el clima caluroso. Parece que había dormido por un buen rato, porque no estaba tan soleado como en la mañana. Un tiempo después, llegó a su cabaña y abrió el sobre. Adentro estaba la carta en sí junto con varias monedas de oro.

'Riven

Por este medio le informo que la primavera ha terminado. Realmente y en nombre de todos los ciudadanos de este humilde pueblo le agradecemos de todo corazón sus labores realizadas; nosotros podemos cuidar del bosque. Por último, siéntase libre de regresar el próximo año si desea volver a prestar sus servicios.'

…

"Significa… estoy despedida"

Riven dio un suspiro y se puso a rebuscar debajo de su cama. Encontró la mochila en la que había guardado sus cosas antes de mudarse a la cabaña. Después comenzó a empacar todo lo que era de su propiedad, que no era mucho salvo un par de mudas de ropa interior, algunos objetos de aseo personal, souvenirs y un libro de crucigramas. Como 'recuerdo' se llevó la taza de café con su nombre que le había regalado un pueblerino.

Escribió una carta y la pegó en la puerta, en donde decía que se iba a otros lugares a conocer. Aunque el dinero iba a ser un problema, con lo que le había dado le alcanzaba para pagar un viaje en barco. También explicó que se llevó el mapa para ubicar donde estaba la costa; aunque no estaba muy lejos, era un camino confuso. Echó un último vistazo a la cabaña y partió.

Le tomó aproximadamente una hora de caminar para llegar al puerto. Para su suerte, había un barco con gente subiendo y bajando con cajas en sus manos. Salió un hombre joven un poco mayor que ella que se notaba que no era de Jonia. Miró desubicado a su alrededor antes de acercarse a Riven, quien estaba mirando hacia el barco.

"Disculpe, ¿me puede decir cómo llego a la capital de Jonia?"

"Lo siento, no soy de aquí. Pero puedo darle un mapa a cambio de algo" le mostró el mapa con el que había llegado.

"¿Y que será?"

"Un mapa de Valoran. Pienso viajar por todo el continente, así que necesito algo para ubicarme"

"Entiendo. Bien, te lo daré"

El hombre sacó un trozo de papel y se lo entregó a Riven, mientras ella le daba el mapa. Hizo una reverencia y se adentró en la isla mirando el mapa. Ella volteó a ver el barco y ubicó al capitán, el único dando órdenes desde el barco. Atrajo su atención moviendo las manos.

"Disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con usted?"

El capitán, que aunque su cabello se estaba acabando y su barba se había decolorado a un gris tenue, volteó a verla y asintió. Bajó del barco e hizo una reverencia.

"¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"

"Eh, quiero cruzar el mar. ¿Accedería a dejarme subir si le doy algo de dinero?"

Como prueba, le mostró una bolsa con las monedas que le habían dado en el sobre. El capitán pareció pensarlo un momento y luego sonrió.

"De acuerdo. Nuestra siguiente parada es el Freljord, ¿esta de acuerdo?"

"No hay problema"

"Entonces bienvenida a bordo. Acompáñeme y le mostraré donde dormir. ¡Hey, tú. Consigue otro paquete de raciones, tenemos una pasajera!" le gritó a un chico que estaba holgazaneando en un poste.

Riven sonrió y se adentró en el barco. El capitán le mostró la habitación y desempacó todo. Le dijo que tardarían alrededor de una semana en llegar, así que se sentó en la cama a la espera de noticias. Es entonces cuando vió una botella de ron encima del ropero. La examinó y aún tenía. Sacó su taza de café y se sirvió un poco.

 _Ron de Aguasturbias… a ver si es cierto que es la bebida más fuerte de Valoran_ Riven pensó mientras llenaba la taza a la mitad. Preparada, se puso la taza en los labios y echó su cabeza para atrás, bebiéndolo todo de un par de tragos rápidos. Inmediatamente después, puso la taza en la mesa de al lado de la cama y sobó su cabeza, intentando calmar el mareo inminente.

"Muy fuerte…" dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Se levantó y por poco se cae. Le tomó un minuto mantener el equilibrio y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta primero. Algunos trabajadores la voltearon a mirar, y dado que Riven tenía algunas neuronas muertas, ella los saludó levantando al mano y caminando como si estuviese bailando, sacudiendo todo. Ellos se extrañaron por su conducta pero no le prestaron atención.

Salió afuera para respirar aire fresco y ver si así se le pasaba, pero sentía una pesadez que no le permitía seguir, más que hacer algo para quitárselo, quería irse a dormir. Así que regresó a su habitación esta vez sin saludar a los trabajadores y se metió en su cama tras quitarse las botas. Realmente no le interesaba que se estaba durmiendo con parte de su ropa.

 **¡Hola! Si, otra historia de Riven de parte mía. Aunque el personaje me gusta mucho no es mi preferido, porque además de que la juego horrible en juegos de la Grieta, tampoco me gusta eso de que sea una depresiva. Así que me he decidido a compartir esta serie de historias que expresan cómo yo veo a esta campeona. Como una chica que puede pasar de ser la más cool de todos a la más graciosa en 2 segundos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.-Freljord parte 1**

Una semana duró el viaje, y Riven había logrado acabarse la botella de ron que había en su cuarto y que nadie reclamó. No era alguien que acostumbraba beber, pero con el paso de los días vió resultados en su aguante. Cada vez le costaba más el sentirse mareada con la acostumbrada media taza, así que lentamente fue subiendo hasta poder aguantar una taza completa. Riven recogió sus cosas y salió de su habitación hacia la cubierta, guardando la botella para luego, aunque solo le quedaran unos cuantos tragos.

Allí, la recibió el capitán quien ahora estaba cubierto por un gran abrigo. Las temperaturas se sentía como bajaban mientras se acercaban al Freljord, y tanto que Riven no se molestó en conseguir prendas de invierno dado que pensó que podía aguantar. Eso pensó hasta que salió, cuando las temperaturas bajaron drásticamente. Tomó un profundo aliento e intentó estabilizar su respiración, sin éxito.

Aunque le ofrecieron prendas para cubrirse, ella se rehusó y salió del barco. Buscó el mapa que le había dado el hombre en Jonia e intentó ubicarse. El mejor sitio para estar era el sur, donde el frío no era tan notorio. Pero aun así, tenía que rodear un par de montañas y cruzar por varios terrenos cubiertos totalmente de hielo. No permitió que esto la desanimara y emprendió camino al sur basándose en la posición del sol, que en esa tierra parecía completamente inútil.

Caminó durante muchas horas, pero se iba a acabar el día. En medio de la nieve, intentaba buscar un refugio, pero no vió nada entre tanto blanco. El frío la estaba traspasando la piel, sintiendo como se congelaba hasta los huesos. Intentó solucionarlo comiendo algunas raciones que guardó del barco; ya que los primeros días inteligentemente había pedido que además de su ración diaria le cocinaran la carne que había cazado días antes, y las raciones las guardó para el viaje.

La comida hizo poco efecto, solamente sintió como recuperaba las fuerzas, pero no servía de nada si el frío le impedía seguir. Cansada, se arrodilló y pensó si realmente venir a Freljord había sido la mejor desición. Meditó acerca de las trivialidades del universo hasta que escuchó unos pasos a poca distancia de ella. Suspirando, volteó.

Detrás de ella estaba la fuente de los pasos, una mujer joven albina con un arco que parecía hecho de hielo. Riven se levantó y se dirigió a la extraña, con una mano detrás de ella por si necesitaba su espada.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera? En esta zona hay muchas tormentas de nieve, es peligroso"

"¿Crees que vine aquí sin conocer lo mínimo? Vengo de viaje. Ya sabes, explorar el mundo y todo eso"

"Ya veo. Mi nombre es Ashe, líder de la tribu de los Discípulos de Avarosa"

"¿Ashe? He oído acerca de ti. Es impresionante lo que quieres hacer, pero confío en que lo harás. Yo soy Riven; nadie importante, solo una ex soldado que quiere pasar página"

"Gusto en conocerte. ¿Quieres venir al pueblo? No está muy lejos, pero imagino que no sabrás donde está"

Riven iba a negarlo, pero ni siquiera sabía hacia donde estaba caminando, así que afirmó con la cabeza. "No me vendría mal sentarme al lado de una fogata"

Ciertamente sentía envidia de la joven. Parecía mucho más joven que ella y aguantaba el frío como si fuera una simple brisa. Aunque considerando que lleva viviendo ahí toda su vida, tampoco es de extrañarse que con tan poca ropa pueda aguantar. Riven por su parte se estaba congelando, pero además de que no llevaba un abrigo, no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan fríos. Riven siguió a Ashe por la pradera nevada, y el sonido de sus botas pisando la nieve no era suficiente la inquietó lo suficiente para empezar una conversación.

"Imagino que no ves muchos extranjeros"

"En efecto, es poco común ver a uno. Freljord no es un sitio muy turístico, y además las varias tribus siguen en guerra"

"Pero es el único lugar donde hay nieve, aunque sea algo salvaje"

"Por cierto, ten cuidado en la ciudad. La gente no está acostumbrada a extranjeros, y digamos que no pareces una lugareña"

Riven meditó acerca de esto un momento. Su piel era de un color moreno claro tras días y días en su entrenamiento, y los varios días en las montañas jonianas. La gente de Freljord tenía ojos azules y ella tenía ojos color carmesí; lo único que tenían en similitud era el cabello blanco, que compartía con varios habitantes de la tierra nevada.

"Tienes razón, pero no creo que sean agresivos a menos que los ataque"

"No hablo por eso… ya sabes, como no hay mucha gente de piel morena, a varios y varias se les hacen… atractivos"

"…Oh"

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo formular como respuesta.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar hasta el pueblo, donde la gente cercana abría paso a Ashe y su acompañante; extrañamente, los hombres no le prestaban atención a Riven y seguían con sus tareas mientras que las mujeres le examinaban lugares indebidos. Riven era mucho más alta que Ashe, y también sobrepasaba en altura a algunos varones de la ciudad.

"Qué bueno que al menos dentro de los pueblos hay paz y unión" señaló la arquera

"Cierto. Siempre es bueno tener un respiro de los problemas"

"¿Tienes hambre? Puedo mandar a que me hagan algo para ti"

Riven estaba viendo a un grupo de chicos jugar en la nieve, y tras escuchar las palabras de la arquera, Riven recordó que Ashe le llegaba al pecho y miró hacia abajo. La diferencia era muy amplia que incluso aunque Riven estaba del lado de una casa y Ashe del lado de la gente, recibía las corrientes de aire. Una bola de nieve que un chico había lanzado sin medir su puntería volaba en su dirección.

El tiempo parecía detenerse justo cuando la bola de nieve pasaba por encima de la cabeza de Ashe hacia Riven, dando un punto a favor para la gente de estatura baja.

…

 _Ploff_

"¡Y estoy muerta!"

Riven gritó mientras la bola la golpeaba y la hacía caer al suelo, acabando boca abajo y dejando a Ashe en shock. Sacudió la cabeza y se agachó para ayudarla, volteándola boca arriba para que respirara. Estaba consciente, sólo fue un golpe de nieve, pero el golpe la había desubicado y se veía descentrada, tanto que ni prestó atención a que Ashe la miraba con un ligero sonrojo.

"No estoy diciendo que haya ventajas a ser bajita, pero…"

"Al menos di que lo sientes" dijo Riven levantándose y quitándose la nieve de la cara.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo un niño desde lejos, haciendo referencia al golpe.

"¡Buena fuerza!" le respondió con sus pulgares arriba.

Riven sonrió y se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve del resto de su ropa. Miró a Ashe a la expectativa de algo, y ella se volteó y cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia arriba.

"S-si ya terminaste de hacer el imbécil podríamos seguir"

Riven se encogió de hombros

"Ya acabé. Vamos, que tengo frío"

Siguieron caminando, y el 'palacio' de Ashe apareció. Era una casa de madera de dos pisos con un par de guardias en la entrada. Comparada con las cabañas y casas del resto de la gente, era una casa de la realeza. Ashe hizo una señal y los guardias se apartaron para abrir paso a Riven y a ella. Ashe solía traer visitantes y los guardias sabían que era gente de normal casi siempre perdida por Freljord que tenía su salud descuidada, así que los guardias no se molestaban en vigilar a la guerrera.

Ashe bajó su arco en la entrada e invitó a Riven a que hiciera lo mismo con su espada. Se sentaron en la sala al lado de una fogata, donde conversaron acerca de temas sin importancia como los sitios en el Freljord, su historia, con algún chiste de por medio. Ahora sintiéndose mejor, Riven se levantó y se despidió. Cuando agarró su espada de la entrada y se dio la vuelta, Ashe la agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No tarda en oscurecer, es mejor que te quedes aquí por la noche"

"Pero-"

"Pero nada, mandaré arreglar la habitación de huéspedes"

Y Ashe se fue, dejando a Riven confundida. Podía cuidarse sola, pero luego pensó que estar afuera en la noche en un lugar tan peligroso tampoco era tan buena idea, así que se resignó y se volvió a sentar. Minutos después apareció Ashe, quien le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. La esperó y subieron al segundo piso, donde abrió una puerta a una pequeña habitación; le recordaba a Riven de su cabaña de guardabosques.

"Esta es tu habitación. Mañana puedes partir si quieres"

"Muchas gracias, en serio"

"No es por nada"

"Déjame compensártelo. Te haré un té de Jonia. El mejor de Valoran"

Antes de que Ashe pudiera decir algo, Riven ya había bajado las escaleras y pescado un par de cosas de su mochila. Corrió a la cocina y buscó de dónde sacar algo de agua. Le tomó un rato, pero encontró un contenedor grande de donde sacó lo que necesitaba. Ashe bajó tranquilamente y vió como Riven ponía a calentar el agua con algo que no pudo ver qué era.

Charlaron a la distancia, y Riven sacó la bebida ahora caliente y con un color café. Se sirvió en su taza y sirvió a Ashe en una taza de su cocina. Le llevó su bebida y juntas tomaron el té. Ashe notó como Riven sostenía su taza con las dos manos y tenía una postura firme. Le daba un aire muy zen.

Ashe dio un sorbo a su taza con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la bebida calentara su cuerpo, tenía un sabor que ella conocía pero no solía probarlo, así que no podía colocar bien de qué era.

"Ahh… sabe bien"

"¿Te gusta? Es de canela, bueno para la digestión"

Riven había aprendido muchas cosas después de vivir por varios meses en un país con gente tranquila y sabia.

Una hora después de charla, ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Riven se dejó en camisa interior y disfrutó de la suavidad de las mantas de su cama, cayendo dormida en minutos.

…

Al día siguiente Ashe se había aseado y vestido, mientras que Riven apenas se había levantado pero no había abierto la puerta. La arquera se acercó a su puerta y pegó la oreja.

"¿Estás despierta?"

"Si"

"Voy a pasar"

"¡¿Eh!? ¡N-no, no entres!"

"No acepto un no como respuesta"

Ashe abrió la puerta, y se paralizó cuando vió a Riven en su habitual ropa interior, una camisa ajustada de manga corta que marcaba sus músculos del abdomen y un bóxer… de corazones.

No pensaba en otra cosa que en el shock hasta que vió su espada apoyada en la pared del fondo. Era gigante. Riven la había reforjado por un momento para sacarle filo y quitarle la nieve. La espada era del tamaño de su dueña, incluso más grande que la de Tryndamere. Sólo era un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero le encantaba su arma de batalla. Las armas grandes eran su punto débil.

Ashe se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Riven ahora le parecía más un guerrero fuerte y valiente que una mujer perdida en el Freljord. Al desvestirla con su mirada, su sonrojo no hizo más que empeorar y lentamente se retiró.

…

Ashe cerró la puerta y se paró en el pasillo

"¡¿Qué demonios haces en ropa interior!?"

"¡Me acabo de despertar!"

"¡Estamos en Freljord, aquí hace mucho frío!"

"¡No importa, si me duermo con ropa me da calor!"

Unos minutos después, Riven salió voluntariamente de su habitación junto con el resto de sus cosas, además de su espada que ahora tenía su tamaño habitual. Juntas fueron a la entrada y justo cuando Riven iba a salir, Ashe la jaló para atrás. La noxiana se volteó y le fue lanzado un abrigo a la cara.

"No querrás salir así, te dará una pulmonía. Quédatelo, de todas formas me los regalan los ciudadanos cada fin de semana"

Era una especie de gabardina marrón que no era muy gruesa, pero calentaba sorprendentemente bien. Riven se acercó a la fogata pero no sintió calor con la prenda puesta. Era de muy buena calidad y se notaba que fue hecha con mucho cuidado. Regresó a la entrada, y rebuscó entre su mochila y sacó una brújula y se ubicó en su mapa. Según se veía, el sur solo había una cordillera de montañas, así que tenía que rodearlas por el Este. Guardó el pedazo de papel y la herramienta en las bolsas de la gabardina. Es entonces cuando notó que Ashe ya no estaba, y salió de la casa. Bajó los escalones custodiados por los guardias y justo cuando empezó a dirigirse a la salida, alguien llamó su nombre.

"¡Riven!" volteó a ver quién la llamaba, y era Ashe, quien se acercaba con un caballo

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada, sólo quería darte un obsequio"

"¿Otro? Con el abrigo-"

"Créeme, ningún visitante se ha ido de nuestra tribu sin recibir al menos dos gestos de aprecio, y como a ti te encontré en sorprendentemente buen estado, los dos son de parte mía"

"Oh… gracias, mi reina" dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de broma

La más joven del par se sonrojó ante el gesto. Mucha gente se dirigía a ella de esa forma, pero esta vez se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

"Bien, en ese caso tengo que irme. Debo seguir explorando el mundo"

Riven montó a caballo y salió del pueblo. Ashe la miró irse con la mente en la imagen mental que había tomado esa mañana.

Un rato después, Riven avanzaba tranquilamente por la tierra nevada, ahora sin sentir frío gracias al abrigo.

"Qué alivio haber encontrado alguien amable que me haya ayudado"

Un grupo de animales se agruparon detrás de ella y su caballo. Osos, tigres de nieve, hienas, etc.

…

Run

Riven comandaba al caballo para que galopara con todas sus fuerzas, intentando escapar de sus perseguidores. Por suerte podía aguantar el ritmo del galope.

"No mires atrás, no mires atrás, no mires atrás" se recordaba

El Freljord… digamos que no es una buena opción turística.


End file.
